The decider of the war
by Alphaandomega1997Hardcore
Summary: What would happen if Sam Witwicky was the only human to be in the Transformers Prime series and the Partner of Arcee but also had split personalities for when he is around different Cybertronians? And what if he was changed by the cub and its data into a cybertronian that would decide the fate of the war?
1. Chapter 1

**My first transformers fan fiction but I have read a lot of them and have seen all of the TV shows and movies up to date but I'll be starting from the first and events will take place much more differently, hope you life what I have in store for you, some OCC characters and will introduce my own OC but not until chap 10-14 depending on the events that take place. The first 4 chapters will be in Sam's POV. This fan fiction is a transformers Prime fiction but will have first chapter as the first film introduction to the cube with slight twist.**

**On another note I do not own Transformers or the characters in the series I do however own the storyline and the 'OOC'ness of my characters, flames will be redirected to your ass cause I have no shits to give so you will use your own.**

Hello everyone, my name is Sam witwicky and my life up until now was boring but in the last week, I've bought an alien car, I've just found out that my grandfather discovered an alien and was the reason behind all technology to date and on top of all of that this cube Bumblebee is about to take is like a computer hard drive that holds all information of an alien species and the universe, at least it was an eventful week hope things don't get any worse.

_Present time. the cubes chamber_

Bumblebee reached out for the cube and it started to fold in on its self but it wasn't doing it above his hands no it wasn't... it was doing it over me! Why? What is going to happen if it touches me will it be safe? Then it happened it landed on him and nothing happened, why did I worry? I'm just scared all of the time and always show it.

"Few, I thought something was doing to happen" I said while looking at Bumblebee.

"Can... I have.. The cube... Now?" Bumblebee said changing the radio station a few times.

"Sure" I said as I went to pass the cube to Bumblebee but as it was 5 inches from his grasp he was flung backward by the cubes energy as a voice flowed through the room that said "My master and knowledge holder has been chosen, Bumblebee, Autobot, you are tasked as his protector until I have merged with him, you will be needed only for this time, 4 hours we shall wait and the knowledge will be known".

"Who is there? Who are you?" I said looking around the room but when a blue electricity passed through me from the cube I already knew the answer to my own question. The voice spoke again "Ooh, my master already figured it out, he is smarter than he lets on" it said and then chuckled, I thought 'How can it chuckle it's a cube? Ooh, it is raw energy, using its own unlimited energy to interact in the real world, that's just WOW!' Then it spoke again "Thank you for the compliment master, flattery towards me will get you everywhere in life, as a present master I will allow you to become a cybertronian, it'll be fun for you anyway".

"It'll decrease the time of data upload of you by around about 99.98% so it would be logical, I agree since there is no other choice" I said without even thinking about the consequences and definitely not thinking about what will happen with me and my crush.

"Three times you have surprised me, that's funny because they are the only three times I've ever been surprised but I suppose that is why you are my master isn't it?" the cube said as if it was everywhere in the room at once.

"Shall we get this over with I would like to make sure the pain is over with as quick as possible if that's ok with you of course? And from now on we will be partners not master and server or slave, is that ok?" I said asking an answer that I wanted an answer to

"Of course, Partner, Ready?" the cube asked.

"Yes, do it" I said and as quick as I had said this my body was bigger, more defined, ,more metallic, more colourful and definitely not human.

"It is done and now you shall be forever known now as Techwarp and only you will be able to access the information from me in my information databases. Or would you like me to copy them and upload them to you?" he asked as he downloaded himself into me through my now metallic hand.

"Upload them to me please and if I ask would you let me give some of the information to Optimus? I know some of it will be off limits because he needs to make his own future and not be dictated by the information the is inside the cube but can I give him some of what is here?" I said as I pointed at where my brain would be.

"I'll send him the data only when your faction has been decided, Autobots or Decepticons?" The cube said already knowing my answer but still asking so I can voice my opinion.

"You already know so please lets not ask useless questions please, it is a waste of time and it is also annoying but I will play your game and say Autobots" I said while I turned around and looked at Bumblebee who was just stood there listening to everything that had happened staring at me with his optics widened as he says "What just happened?" instantly noticing his voice modulator was working and he could talk normally.

"She fixed your voice, you know? the cube" I said which left us in silence

"How did you know the cube was a woman?" Bumblebee said

"With such intelligence, beauty and passion the cube had to be a woman, I mean it was just a guess but it was an educated guess.

"But how did you become one of us? The cube!" He said as he answered his own question, all the while the cube praised me for the correct guess but blushed and thanked me for the compliments, why is it everytime I though of the cube I thought of a blue cybertronian with an attitude? And why did I think she was hot?

"That is because I'm projecting this cybertronian into your mind, she will be your partner but she doesn't know it yet, Optimus prime will chose her as so once you have been introduced to him as Techwarp protector of the cube and Autobot commander" She said as soon as I finished the thought

"Bee, can we go now? I wanna meet the team, plus I hear there's a new Autobot walking around by the name of Arcee who is always in a bad mood and always uptight and follows orders to the letter, is that correct?" I said as I used the information the cube transferred to me from itself to me finding out something I didn't want to believe.

"Yes, let me radio into them for the ground bridge, I'll be a moment" He said as he radioed in to base asking for a ground bridge for two.

'Why didn't you tell me" I though to myself as I was leaking energon from my optics

"Because I knew even though you only just met me you would get attached to me" she said

'Even though, you could have told me that if you make two copies of yourself you die and the copies are lifeless, emotionless and just data? I would have immediately refused' I though again as I was getting very angry

"That is exactly why" She said simply.

'How long do you have?' I though as I did nothing but cry

"No time left, but I know with the information I have given you and the backup that you will give to Optimus the last prime you will surely succeed in winning against the evil that is Megatron and his army, so I say farewell" She said as I felt her existence in the universe vanish

"All is ready, shall we go?" Bumblebee said as he walked over to me

"Yes, tell the Autobots that I have a data package for Optimus prime that could show useful to his plans on being able to fight against Megatron" I said thinking 'she wouldn't want me hung up on this I will do as she asked then I will mourn her loss'

"Sure" He said as we both walked through the portal to base as he talked through his communicator with Optimus prime telling him about an Autobot commander which I knew was me. The portal closed behind us and I was face to face with Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots.

"Hello, Techwarp, Autobot commander, I will brief you on what is happening and our situation but first we need to discuss the data you talked about" He said in an authoritive voice.

"I am sure you are eager for this but I need rest so I will talk when I am ready" I said simply as I looked at him as a shocked expression landed on his face.

"You shall do as you are told or I will make you" Said Acree who was staring at me with an intense glare

"You can try but I could hurt you very easily, with that slender little body of yours" I said as my statement sunk in she blushed but she still dashed at me but before anyone could even attempt to say or do anything she was on the other side of the room inches infront of me but I lazily lifted up my are and punched her in the chest and sent her flying into a nearby wall and on impact she fall unconscious.

"As I said I will talk tomorrow once I have had my required check up from Racket as I know he is eager and my required stasis time, no questions till tomorrow and I shall have my check up tomorrow too, I bid you all a wonderful night" I said as everyone was baffled by what I had done, I walked over to Arcee and picked her up and left towards her chambers, I placed her on her berth and exited her room and took an unused room and laid down for my well needed stasis as I turned all unnecessary functions off except from my motion detection field to keep me aware of my surroundings and I activated stasis and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alarms were going off in my head from my motion sensors, I had tweaked them so that they are sensitive to the slightest noise. I deactivate my stasis and look over to where my motion sensors had picked up the disturbance so I checked the time and it was only 2am, I was about to groan in annoyance but I stopped as I saw a very confused looking Acree staring at me, she seemed like she was in deep thought about something, what was it? But then I saw it, it was an information extractor, she had probably been told to come get the information from me without me finding out because for all they could know they might have to wait days if not weeks for the information, but she looks hesitant to do so why is that?

Then I hear her whispering to herself as if she was arguing with herself "Can I really do this?" She said to herself quietly as she crept into my room, I decided to pretend that I was in stasis and acted like I was, she was being as quiet as she could and I had to admit that if I didn't have my motion detectors then I wouldn't have even noticed she was there even if I was/ wasn't in stasis because I couldn't hear a sound.

"You know you're very lucky you know? Normally I wouldn't even hesitate to do this because it was an order but now after even though you don't even know or like me you still made sure I was in my room and on my berth before you went into stasis" she said as she crushed the information extractor in-between both of her hands. before she said something even I wouldn't have expected "I look forward to seeing what you are truly capable of, in and out of the field" as she turned around and started heading out of the room.

"W-WH-WHAT!" I said before I could stop myself.

"Y-Your awake?!" She said as she stutters and a pinkish tint colours her metallic cheeks.

"Damb, thought I got away with it too" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"S-Sh-Shut U-up, you shouldn't pretend to be asleep on people" she said still blushing.

"You shouldn't try stealing parts of people's mind just because someone told you to and then basically confess to them that you are a masochist" I said with another smirk on my face as she blushes even more because of my last statement.

"Well, I guess you're right then, but I am not a masochist!" she practically shouted the last part the hate evident in her last words evident in her voice.

"Shall we test this then?" I said as I just started to move from my birth and move towards her.

"W-wh-what?! Wait, no! Please, Don't" She says as she was obviously trying to make sure I wasn't going to figure out that I was right.

"Ooh, so you don't want my to slap your ass a few times?" I said as I lifted my had and left it there.

"Don't be so, so, optimistic that YOU! of all people can get me off" She said shouting and overcompensating so I wouldn't do it."

"Ok then, you're missing out though" I said and she then took on a happy face as she thought that I wasn't going to do it anymore but as soon as she turned around I brought my hand down on her ass and I heard a delighted moan and squeak come from her as she turned her head around and I saw her blush. I walked up to her practically pressing my front into her back and whispered "Don't forget I was the one who cleaned you up and took you to your berth so no-one would find out how much of a masochist you are, so next time try not to lie to me, what do you think? Ooh and if you wanna have fun you know where to come" I said as I started to laugh and then put on a growl at eh end of what I was saying to make it impact her more.

"Y-Yes thanks for that, but maybe next time I have to keep my reputation up around here even if it is only you that knows that I am putting on a show for everyone" as soon as she said that she walked out of my room and I went back to my birth and went back into stasis again leaving my motion detectors on just as a precaution until I wake up in the morning for another heated discussion wit the Autobots.

I woke up from my stasis and looked around my room, it was emp0ty, almost barren just the way I liked it, I walked out of my room and made sure that I re-synchronised the copied data of the cube to the original data, because frankly I wasn't going to relinquish any data to the Autobots until I could trust them again, and at this moment of time I only trusted myself, Bumblebee and for some reason Acree, after I had done this I was in the main room and Optimus was there so I went past him and completely ignored him as I went to go and get my check up.

"Hey, I am here for my check up Rachet" I said not noticing that Rachet had already started a full body scan of me but then the screen flashed red and in big bold letters said 'Searching... TWO ENTITIES found, Searching... No information found' and Rachet then asked me "You have some explaining to do"

"Well, I'm Sam Witwicky just don't tell anyone who I really am, I'm cybertronian now and my name is Techwarp, Autobot commander, Holder of the cube and when the cube merged with me it offered to change me into a cybertronian, and to my surprise she has her own consciousness so she has feelings, thoughts, wishes, desires and life but I asked her to copy the data in her so she separated herself into two sections which in turn made her give up her individuality but if what the readings are saying is true then she should be back soon and then I can beg for forgiveness" I said explaining to the medic who simply just nodded and left to explain everything to the rest of the Autobots the information he had just been told besides his real identity accept for Optimus of course.

I collapsed onto the floor as my systems needed to reboot from the overload and information sequencing delay that I forgot about.

"Sam? SAM!" I heard

"W-What?! Stop shouting, my aft hurts and my head" I said as I held my head as I rubbed my butt.

"Sam? Are you ok?" A voice called out and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey beautiful, I'm gunna give you a name I'm sure that I can't keep calling you the cube all the time now can I? How about... Ruby?" I suggested after my little compliment.

"Why thank you for the compliment but why ruby?" She said with confusion mixed into her voice.

"Because you are my treasure, my jewel and precious things my be called pretty names." I said knowing I would get a reaction from her, god knows if she was infront of me I would see a blush, but then I thought 'if she was infront of me Ooh how I would ravage her' forgetting that she could hear my thoughts.

"Ooh, really? We better hurry up and get me a body then won't we?" she says as seductively as she could.

"Most certainly" I agreed

After about 2 hours of hiding out in the medical bay I went back to my room and laid down on my birth and went for a quick stasis session with my motion sensors on.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours in stasis I woke up at a knock at my door, so I swung my legs over the side of my bunk and walked over to the door and opened it to see Arcee.

"Optimus wants to see you" is all she said to me and walked away obviously try to be totally professional.

"Ok but only if I can carry you around in my arms" I see teasing her because I knew she'd say no.

"S-shut u-up, now come on" she stuttered out as if she was think about it.

"They are my terms" I said being seriously but actually thinking 'it can't wait to see everyone's face when I do this they'll think I'm awesome'.

"W-well, o-o-ok then, if that's what it takes" she said with a blush

"Ok" I said with a smile as I picked her up in bridal style and walked to the command hub room.

I was walking past bumblebee and Ironhide talk and I could hear one of them say "1 day he's been here and he has already got her out of the way she is to everyone, just wow" bumblebee says

"Yeah I know he was already awesome because of his style and how he talked to Optimus in my eyes but now I respect him even more, I wonder if he'll train with me?" Ironhide said. So I butted in and said "I would be honoured, how about tomorrow? But maybe next time try not to speak about someone that is in the same room as you"

"Y-yes sir" He said embarrassed he was heard while Bumblebee started to laugh

"Ooh and Bumblebee I have a special training session for you" I said as I had a scary smile on my face making him gulp and myself jump for joy in my head that I scared him, I then started walking again and look at Arcee and see that she has had a dark red blush on her face the whole time which made me smile, we walked into the command hub and Optimus saw us and his mouth took the shape of an 'O' as he saw Arcee in my arms with a blush sporting on her cheeks.

"Optimus I heard you wanted to talk?" I said as a question as if I was uninterested as I put Arcee down and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked as if she wished she didn't want to be put down but when my arm went around her in front of Optimus she blushed even more and got a faint smile that Optimus didn't notice so I pretended I didn't either so I could tease her about it later.

"Yes, I do, I would like to know why the information has not been turned over to your higher ups yet" He said in a commanding tone.

"Well there's two reasons, 1. Is 'the' information as you called it has a consciousness and a name so call 'her' ruby from now on and 2. I have no higher us due to the fact that as soon as I got here I was in charge hence my title supreme commander as given to me by the cube its self".

"Who do you think you are to be able to claim that?" Optimus said in an angry tone of voice as he narrowed his optics.

"Ooh it seems I will have to show you the power of the cube to better your attitude" I said as I aimed my hand at him. At first nothing happened but then a rainbow coloured stream of energon shot out of my hand and hit him. Then the matrix of leadership floated in front of us.

"How about we do this? If it comes to me then you have to believe everything I have just said and accept it, passing on command to me like it should be but if it goes to you then i'll tell you who I really am, i'll give you the information and then you can slice me to pieces, how about it?" I said knowing full well that I would win.

"Ha! You think you can win? Fine, it's a deal" He said

"Ooh and also if I will all fembots or females can do whatever they want and plus also I can claim any amount of them I want, obviously not against their will" I said

We were waiting for the matrix to float towards any of them when it formed into Ruby from the energy earlier; she then strolled over to me and claimed my lips for herself.

"Ooh, I hope that means me too? Even if I am the cube and now also the matrix, I think that I will claim the spot for head girl" she said to me once she moved next to me and I wrapped my other arm around her.

"This enough proof for ya! Now since I have took command you will call me commander and tell everyone what has happened, plus you will contact Airachnid and tell her that I have a proposition for her" I said with a no bullshit is expectable tone of voice.

"At once commander" He said and walked away.

"Ratchet! Please commence contacting her and tell me when she is here, no-one is to attack her and when she gets here send her to me if you would please" I said to him

"Yes commande-" he was about to say until I cut him off and said "No, you can address me as my name, that order was only for the prime" I said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Ok, Techwarp, and I assume that she was the second entity, but as much as I hate that I have to do this I will have to scan her for defects" He said

"You can't do that because the energy used to create such a body would destroy your machines but if you need help then she and I will be more than happy to help you" I said as I turned towards Arcee.

"What about other bots out of our sector of the universe have you sent a message to them through the world's satellites to boost the signal?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Well yes there is 6 I know of that I know are alive; there is Elita-One, Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer, Windblade and 'Ares' but no we didn't boost the signal from the satellites, i'll get Ratchet to it right away" She said to me as she walked away towards Ratchet to relay the information still sporting the blush for some reason.

"Techwarp? Can we have some alone time now? Please? And you still haven't answered my question" Ruby asked in an innocent and slightly sensual tone of voice.

"Maybe later we have a visitor, and if you think you can handle me then sure give it a try" I said in a teasing voice as I kiss her neck.

"Ooh, I will enjoy try that, this I ensure is true" she said in acceptance as she shivered front the contact.

"So will I, but until then you should go back to my room and sleep you need to replenish your energon, nice stasis love" I say giving her a peck on the lips.

"Ok, see you later love" she said as she walked off.

"You can come out now" I said look towards the corner of the room

"Ooh I like you, just out of curiosity how long ago did you sense me?" Airachnid said as she walked out from the dark corner and stood in front of me.

"Since you got here when I started talking to Ruby" I said in a bored tone of voice

"Well I didn't think you where that good, but alas I came here for a proposition from you" she said walking around me looking me up and down, sizing me up as she licks her metallic lips.

"Yes I did, my proposition to you is for you to join us as an equal and give you free reign over your army as long as you stay loyal to me. I am sure you would like a life without being hunted by the Autobots?" I said to her as I winked at her.

"Interesting offer but in case you are stupid, i'm evil, I don't like humans, so I am not taking orders from them" she said in a childish voice

"Did I say you have to take orders from humans? No! I said me! Just because you don't know who I am i'll introduce myself, I'm Techwarp, Supreme commander of cybertron, new commander of the Autobots and owner of the cube and the matrix of leadership nice to meet you" I said, a chuckle slipped past my lips when she stopped and stared at me.

"Well, got to say I didn't expect that. But I guess i'll call you on that and say, if I chose to kill a human what would you do?" She asked totally dismissing everything I said once she was over the initial shock.

"It depends if they deserve it or not. If they try ordering us around or attack us then by all means go for it BUT if you do it just for the sake of it then i'll make you search the galaxy for a few years to find six of my team as punishment" I said to her with a serious voice

"Wait I thought the Autobots work for the government of the humans? Didn't they swear not to harm them no matter what?" She asked in a shocked voice as she gasped in slight joy but mostly shock.

"Well that's what Optimus told them to do when he was in charge, I don't really care, as long as we are left alone then they will be left alone, and as far as being ordered by the government to do things i'll kill every last one of them if they think they are superior to us in any way" I said in slight anger as my voice and anger was rising.

"Well in that account, I think that I'll like it around here, I'll except this offer of yours but if at any time I want to back out what will happen?" she asked testing me again.

"The same as what I said about the humans, you leave us alone we'll leave you alone but if you ever attack one of us it is open season on you but also as you don't you are welcome here" I said knowing why she asked

"Well i'm happy with that, where am I going to be sleeping? I wouldn't mind sharing" she said in an uncharacteristically happy voice which quickly turned sensual. Pretending I didn't know what she meant I said "You can sleep with one of the guys as you said, you don't mind sharing" knowing I was going to get a funny look from her I quickly walked to her and grabbed one of her spider like legs and slowly brought my finger up it.

"No that is now what I meant, god guys are dull!" she said in a furious tone of voice.

"I knew what you meant, I'm just being a tease, I heard spiders legs are very sensitive to the touch I wonder if these are the same" I said as I grasped the leg and gave it a slight tug as I brought my tongue out and give it a lick.

"O-o-oh thats not nice stop being a tease, m-my l-legs are verrrry se-nsitive" she said as she was squirming, stuttering and moaning slightly as I knew she would be.

"Ok i'll stop teasing for now but when the fun comes don't expect me to stop" I said as I stepped back and walked away after I released her leg


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours in stasis I woke up at a knock at my door, so I swung my legs over the side of my bunk and walked over to the door and opened it to see Arcee.

"Optimus wants to see you" is all she said to me and walked away obviously try to be totally professional.

"Ok but only if I can carry you around in my arms" I see teasing her because I knew she'd say no.

"S-shut u-up, now come on" she stuttered out as if she was think about it.

"They are my terms" I said being seriously but actually thinking 'it can't wait to see everyone's face when I do this they'll think I'm awesome'.

"W-well, o-o-ok then, if that's what it takes" she said with a blush

"Ok" I said with a smile as I picked her up in bridal style and walked to the command hub room.

I was walking past bumblebee and Ironhide talk and I could hear one of them say "1 day he's been here and he has already got her out of the way she is to everyone, just wow" bumblebee says

"Yeah I know he was already awesome because of his style and how he talked to Optimus in my eyes but now I respect him even more, I wonder if he'll train with me?" Ironhide said. So I butted in and said "I would be honoured, how about tomorrow? But maybe next time try not to speak about someone that is in the same room as you"

"Y-yes sir" He said embarrassed he was heard while Bumblebee started to laugh

"Ooh and Bumblebee I have a special training session for you" I said as I had a scary smile on my face making him gulp and myself jump for joy in my head that I scared him, I then started walking again and look at Arcee and see that she has had a dark red blush on her face the whole time which made me smile, we walked into the command hub and Optimus saw us and his mouth took the shape of an 'O' as he saw Arcee in my arms with a blush sporting on her cheeks.

"Optimus I heard you wanted to talk?" I said as a question as if I was uninterested as I put Arcee down and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked as if she wished she didn't want to be put down but when my arm went around her in front of Optimus she blushed even more and got a faint smile that Optimus didn't notice so I pretended I didn't either so I could tease her about it later.

"Yes, I do, I would like to know why the information has not been turned over to your higher ups yet" He said in a commanding tone.

"Well there's two reasons, 1. Is 'the' information as you called it has a consciousness and a name so call 'her' ruby from now on and 2. I have no higher us due to the fact that as soon as I got here I was in charge hence my title supreme commander as given to me by the cube its self".

"Who do you think you are to be able to claim that?" Optimus said in an angry tone of voice as he narrowed his optics.

"Ooh it seems I will have to show you the power of the cube to better your attitude" I said as I aimed my hand at him. At first nothing happened but then a rainbow coloured stream of energon shot out of my hand and hit him. Then the matrix of leadership floated in front of us.

"How about we do this? If it comes to me then you have to believe everything I have just said and accept it, passing on command to me like it should be but if it goes to you then i'll tell you who I really am, i'll give you the information and then you can slice me to pieces, how about it?" I said knowing full well that I would win.

"Ha! You think you can win? Fine, it's a deal" He said

"Ooh and also if I will all fembots or females can do whatever they want and plus also I can claim any amount of them I want, obviously not against their will" I said

We were waiting for the matrix to float towards any of them when it formed into Ruby from the energy earlier; she then strolled over to me and claimed my lips for herself.

"Ooh, I hope that means me too? Even if I am the cube and now also the matrix, I think that I will claim the spot for head girl" she said to me once she moved next to me and I wrapped my other arm around her.

"This enough proof for ya! Now since I have took command you will call me commander and tell everyone what has happened, plus you will contact Airachnid and tell her that I have a proposition for her" I said with a no bullshit is expectable tone of voice.

"At once commander" He said and walked away.

"Ratchet! Please commence contacting her and tell me when she is here, no-one is to attack her and when she gets here send her to me if you would please" I said to him

"Yes commande-" he was about to say until I cut him off and said "No, you can address me as my name, that order was only for the prime" I said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Ok, Techwarp, and I assume that she was the second entity, but as much as I hate that I have to do this I will have to scan her for defects" He said

"You can't do that because the energy used to create such a body would destroy your machines but if you need help then she and I will be more than happy to help you" I said as I turned towards Arcee.

"What about other bots out of our sector of the universe have you sent a message to them through the world's satellites to boost the signal?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Well yes there is 6 I know of that I know are alive; there is Elita-One, Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer, Windblade and 'Ares' but no we didn't boost the signal from the satellites, i'll get Ratchet to it right away" She said to me as she walked away towards Ratchet to relay the information still sporting the blush for some reason.

"Techwarp? Can we have some alone time now? Please? And you still haven't answered my question" Ruby asked in an innocent and slightly sensual tone of voice.

"Maybe later we have a visitor, and if you think you can handle me then sure give it a try" I said in a teasing voice as I kiss her neck.

"Ooh, I will enjoy try that, this I ensure is true" she said in acceptance as she shivered front the contact.

"So will I, but until then you should go back to my room and sleep you need to replenish your energon, nice stasis love" I say giving her a peck on the lips.

"Ok, see you later love" she said as she walked off.

"You can come out now" I said look towards the corner of the room

"Ooh I like you, just out of curiosity how long ago did you sense me?" Airachnid said as she walked out from the dark corner and stood in front of me.

"Since you got here when I started talking to Ruby" I said in a bored tone of voice

"Well I didn't think you where that good, but alas I came here for a proposition from you" she said walking around me looking me up and down, sizing me up as she licks her metallic lips.

"Yes I did, my proposition to you is for you to join us as an equal and give you free reign over your army as long as you stay loyal to me. I am sure you would like a life without being hunted by the Autobots?" I said to her as I winked at her.

"Interesting offer but in case you are stupid, i'm evil, I don't like humans, so I am not taking orders from them" she said in a childish voice

"Did I say you have to take orders from humans? No! I said me! Just because you don't know who I am i'll introduce myself, I'm Techwarp, Supreme commander of cybertron, new commander of the Autobots and owner of the cube and the matrix of leadership nice to meet you" I said, a chuckle slipped past my lips when she stopped and stared at me.

"Well, got to say I didn't expect that. But I guess i'll call you on that and say, if I chose to kill a human what would you do?" She asked totally dismissing everything I said once she was over the initial shock.

"It depends if they deserve it or not. If they try ordering us around or attack us then by all means go for it BUT if you do it just for the sake of it then i'll make you search the galaxy for a few years to find six of my team as punishment" I said to her with a serious voice

"Wait I thought the Autobots work for the government of the humans? Didn't they swear not to harm them no matter what?" She asked in a shocked voice as she gasped in slight joy but mostly shock.

"Well that's what Optimus told them to do when he was in charge, I don't really care, as long as we are left alone then they will be left alone, and as far as being ordered by the government to do things i'll kill every last one of them if they think they are superior to us in any way" I said in slight anger as my voice and anger was rising.

"Well in that account, I think that I'll like it around here, I'll except this offer of yours but if at any time I want to back out what will happen?" she asked testing me again.

"The same as what I said about the humans, you leave us alone we'll leave you alone but if you ever attack one of us it is open season on you but also as you don't you are welcome here" I said knowing why she asked

"Well i'm happy with that, where am I going to be sleeping? I wouldn't mind sharing" she said in an uncharacteristically happy voice which quickly turned sensual. Pretending I didn't know what she meant I said "You can sleep with one of the guys as you said, you don't mind sharing" knowing I was going to get a funny look from her I quickly walked to her and grabbed one of her spider like legs and slowly brought my finger up it.

"No that is now what I meant, god guys are dull!" she said in a furious tone of voice.

"I knew what you meant, I'm just being a tease, I heard spiders legs are very sensitive to the touch I wonder if these are the same" I said as I grasped the leg and gave it a slight tug as I brought my tongue out and give it a lick.

"O-o-oh thats not nice stop being a tease, m-my l-legs are verrrry se-nsitive" she said as she was squirming, stuttering and moaning slightly as I knew she would be.

"Ok i'll stop teasing for now but when the fun comes don't expect me to stop" I said as I stepped back and walked away after I released her leg.

**Hi guys I'm back sorry about the lack of writing and updates I have had no access to a computer for a while and this was wrote out in my school but I have now acquired a laptop of my own so expect more updates and message me to tell which stories I should finish and which stories to delete if I don't get any the others will be deleted.**

**Bye for now, AlphaandOmega1997Hardcore out.**


End file.
